


Playtime this Noon

by ThreeTailedFox



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Because of Reasons, Force Ghost Shmi Skywalker, Ghosts, No Beta, One Shot, fuzzy plot bunny smeared its fur all over my mind, speak of the dead, too cute not to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeTailedFox/pseuds/ThreeTailedFox
Summary: Three-year-old Luke has a new friend this afternoon!
Relationships: Owen Lars & Luke Skywalker & Beru Whitesun, Owen Lars/Beru Whitesun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Playtime this Noon

**Author's Note:**

> It's too cute NOT to write about! I couldn't find any (probably due to searching it wrong), so I knew I needed to make one! 
> 
> **Partially inspired by playing with my baby siblings a few years ago

Luke ran!

He ran and ran right around a rock by the dome! He hid behind it, trying be quiet.

“Where are you?” she said in sing-song, her footsteps slowly stomping around. “where has Lukey gone? Hmm…”

He heard her come closer… and closer!

He leaned toward the dome door. Maybe he can get past _this_ rock-

“I found you!” She popped out over the rock and surprised him!

Luke squealed and ran around the dome, laughing as she chased him! Round and around the dome, and he kicked up some sand!

She jumped out in front of him, holding her skirt out and blocked his way! “There you are!”

Luke skidded to turn around but fell on his back! He landed on a rock and it jabbed into his side!

“Ow!” He yelled.

That hurt! Owie! Ow…!

“Uh oh! You fell!” she said and came up to him. “Come on,”

It still hurt!

“Up and at’em.” She got on the ground with him.

Luke rolled and pushed himself back up, sniffling and rubbing his eyes.

“Shake your head,” she said, “Like this.” She shook her head side to side and make a funny noise like an angry eopie. “Now you?”

Luke did it but didn’t make noise. It still hurt.

“Now your arms,” She flapped hers up and down like those yellow lizards.

Luke waved his arms up and down. It doesn’t hurt so much now.

She stood, took his hands, held them up, and then twisted him around back and forth. “And twist like this, and this…”

This spinning is kinda fun.

“And spin like… This!” She let him go and he spun away, he twirled far off!

He stopped, stood up straight, and arms out.

He smiled. He didn't fall down!

“I’m not dizzy!” he said, triumphant at her surprise!

“I’m gonna get you, Lukie!” she hiked up her skirt and started at him!

“NOOOOOO!!” Luke yelled with glee and ran out to the rocks nearby!

He dove behind the middle one and hid! He slapped his hand over his mouth to hide the giggles!

She gasped! “Where did Lukey go this time?”

Luke almost giggled- but held back!

“Oh, where could he be?” She wondered.

She’s closer!

Thinking fast, Luke scooted to the last rock! His last hope to hide!

“Could he be over _here_?”

Uh oh.

“BOO!” She popped out of nowhere above the rock he sat at!

Luke screamed and scrambled up back over to the first rock in line!

She was on the other end. She tried going around one side, he went the other. She went that other way, he went the first way. First, the other, first-

“Oh, I see what you’re doing!” She said.

Luke giggled and crouched behind that rock, ready to pounce-!

Suddenly someone yanked him into the air!

“There you are!” Aunt Beru held him up and blew a razzberry on his belly! **OH NO THAT TICKLED!!!**

Luke wiggled and flapped around, laughing harder than he thought possible!

Aunt Beru swung him around and held him tight. “It’s time for a nap, Luke.”

“I’m not tah-tired!” Luke said.

Aunt Beru turned and walked back to the dome. “Say goodbye to your friend, Luke.”

Luke rubbed his eye and waved at the lady at the last rock. “Bye bye, Na-Na!” he said.

“Goodbye, Luke!” Na-Na said, smiling and waving back, and then sat down in front of the far-est rock.

Just before Aunt Beru brought Luke inside, Na-Na disappeared into it.

“Woah! She went in the rock, An’Broo! Di’ja see? She went in the rock!”

0o0o0

“So, who’s your friend?”

“She’s Na-Na!”

“Oh? What’s she look like?”

“Black hair like this!” Luke mimed a ball at the back of his head. “And tall with a bi-i-i-i-g dress!”

“Are you going to draw her too?”

“Uh huh!”

“You should show me when you’re done!”

“Yeah!”

0o0o0

Later that day, Owen finally got home from his city trip, thankful he managed to push fast and long enough to make it home just after dark. It took a lot to get the new equipment and tools inside as fast as he dared.

Luke had been put to bed for the night by then.

“Luke made a new imaginary friend today, Owen.” Beru said as she put the clean dishes away.

“Oh, really?” Owen said, cleaning off the grime on his hands. “Who?”

“He calls her Na-Na, and she’s got a lot of black hair.”

Beru seemed off. Normally her tone was much lighter when talking about Luke’s little adventures.

Maybe it was just as exhausted as he was.

He sat down on the couch in the next room, already feeling like he could conk out right here.

Beru finished, fetched a drawing pad, and then pulled up some files. “This is what he drew.” She said as she sat down with him.

It’s a typical drawing by a three-year-old of the dome area. The dome itself is drawn in blue. The ground drawn in orange for a change instead of the usual yellow, and then something small by the tombstones; most likely Luke, if the yellow mess above the smile is anything to go by.

“I think it’s kinda cu-.” He stopped.

At the other end of the tombstones was someone tall also with a smile, a black ball behind the head, and a big grey dress with brown scribbles that might be a belt.

There was that jolt of fear any parent would have about strangers around their children. “You didn’t see anyone with him?” he asked.

“I checked both on surveillance and in person. He was alone the whole time.” Beru nudged him.

_WHAT._

Beru laughed at his expression and he looked back at her with mock hurt. “I had that same reaction when I saw it too! It took me triple-checking the cameras and footage to make sure they were working fine.”

She settled a moment before continuing in a slightly more serious tone.

“She apparently disappeared into the farthest gravestone when I brought him inside. Luke kept talking about it after his nap, and saying I should have seen her when I fetched him.”

Owen looked back at the picture and found himself murmuring “please be her ghost… please be her ghost- so it’s Nana he’s calling her? Not just Na Na?”

“I really hope it’s Nana.” Beru said as she lay her head on Owen’s shoulder, and the two of them felt a moment of simultaneous affection and dread at the thought of the beloved dead sticking around when they shouldn't. But right now they choose to be happier. They can worry about security later.

“Nana visiting her grandson.”

**Author's Note:**

> Boo!


End file.
